


A Simple Bet

by geekiebeekie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekiebeekie/pseuds/geekiebeekie
Summary: After failing to cajole her husband to attend the gala based on networking opportunity alone, Daphne decided to sweeten the pot with a rather naughty bet: she’d hide her knickers somewhere at the gala and if he could find them by the time speeches were up, she’d give him rampant use of her mouth when they got home. If he failed, well, he'd have to fuck her before they left.Time was up and Theo was hiding. Lucky for her, she knew just how to push his buttons.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott
Comments: 32
Kudos: 41
Collections: Frumpologist Flash Fiction Comp April 2020





	A Simple Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta, [SyrenGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrenGrey), for all of her help with this ficlet.

Daphne struggled against the press of the glittering assemblage. Normally she didn't mind a crowd; she was rather good at working one, especially for a big event like the victory gala celebrating the fifth anniversary of the second, and final, fall of Voldemort. But now the crowd was nothing more than an obstacle, a sea of people where Theo was undoubtedly hiding - avoiding paying up after losing their bet.

After failing to cajole her husband to attend based on networking opportunity alone, Daphne decided to sweeten the pot with a rather naughty bet: she’d hide her knickers somewhere at the gala and if he could find them by the time speeches were up, she’d give him rampant use of her mouth when they got home. If he failed, well, he'd have to fuck her before they left. 

Time was up and Theo was hiding. Lucky for her, she knew just how to push his buttons.

Daphne made her way to the bar, the ebb and flow of gowns and robes far easier to navigate now that she wasn't fighting against the current. She gathered the voluminous folds of her quartz-grey dress and climbed onto the bar, ignoring the odd glances and murmurs her actions garnered. She raised her wand to her throat and whispered, " _Sonorous_."

"Excuse me, this will only take half a mo." 

The enchanted orchestra halted and the crowd buzzed beneath her. 

"I just want to state, categorically, that Arithmancy is _complete_ rubbish. Anyone with a whit of sense knows that Divination is the superior method of predicting the future. I'd go so far as to say that Arithmancy should be removed from the Hogwarts curriculum! Furthermore..."

"Now wait just a minute!"

A voice came from the opposite end of the crowd. Right on time: her husband. Cutting a rather dashing figure in his formals, hand running through his thick curls in frustration as he argued the merits of Arithmancy and detailed ad nauseum all the ways Divination was an inferior, nay, bogus art.

Daphne hopped down from the bar, grabbed a bottle of champagne for her trouble, and weaved her arm through Theo's - leading him to a secluded spot where they could get down to business. She nodded and agreed at his ongoing-rant, one she'd heard countless times.

"But you know all of this by now. I know you didn't care much about marks in school but you're smarter than this."

Daphne gave him a mischievous smile, "Well it worked, didn't it? Now, time for you to pay up."

"Clever witch."

Theo crowded Daphne against the nearest wall, his hand running up her thigh as he pressed open-mouthed kisses to her neck. He stopped suddenly, encountering a barrier he hadn't anticipated. His green eyes met hers with a look of accusation.

"What?" She feigned innocence. "You never said I couldn't hide my knickers on my own person - or that they even had to come off. You're playing with a _real_ Slytherin, love. Do try and keep up."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Flash Fiction Challenge on the Dumbledore's Armada Discord Server. My randomly generated prompt was: Daphne and Theo struggling to find each other in a crowded place. Fortunately, Daphne knows just the thing.


End file.
